Washing Machine
by Aeladya
Summary: Alexandra Cabot was the victim of rape while in the Witness Protection program, giving birth to a baby girl, later being taken out of the program. The girl was kidnapped at age 3, but a lead comes to the detectives 14 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Your eyes they look so bright,  
a funky flair in my appetite,  
but there's no room for you,  
my feet are on the ground,  
and my head is in the clouds,  
but you still can't break through,  
whatcha gonna do.

I'm not just gonna stand around,  
Waiting for my lips to be read,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
my feelings need to be said.

Flowing like water in a crimson melody,  
the orange plastic sun is shining,  
and the truth so hard to see,  
the rain of your existence if falling down on me,  
and the soap suds spread like a disease from my washing machine.

I'm not just gonna stand around,  
Waiting for my lips to be read,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
my feelings need to be said.

I'm not just gonna stand around,  
waiting for you,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
and I'm hoping that you'll make your next move,  
that you'll make your next move...

I'm not just gonna stand around,  
Waiting for my lips to be read,  
falling through the cracks in the ground,  
my feelings need to be said."

Alexandra or Alex as she was called by her family, sang while she was in the shower. She didn't know the truth about herself. She was a kidnap victim, the only thing she knew was that her birth mother beat her senseless everyday that she lived with her, or at least, the woman she thought was her birth mother. No one believed that she had been abused, but she knew the truth. Alex Turner, a girl who sometimes thought she was an idiot because she couldn't graduate from high school before age 20, she just didn't know that she was actually 17, not 20 like she believed she was, which in turn made her a very smart girl.

Truth being, she was a 17 year old girl named Victoria, the weird thing was that she wasn't even close to being blonde like her real birth mother, her birth father must have had dark hair like she had. Alex was home alone, she had taken some time off of work to demonstrate a game that day, it was a free game and it came with a $100.00 check, which free money was something she would never pass down. Alex got out of the shower and dried off her hair and body, putting on a robe. It was still winter where she was, and it happened to be snowing out, so she was naturally freezing her naked ass off. The doorbell rang and she opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What? Oh my god…she's alive?" the woman asked. She couldn't believe it, her daughter was actually alive. "According to the detectives, who just apprehended the woman, she's alive. And get this, the girl whose life she's been living as, has the same first name as you." The Captain said. "I want to be the one to put that bitch in jail." The woman replied. "You know as well as I do that you can't do that Alex." Cragen replied. "She's my daughter. You actually expect me to sit back and do nothing while Casey fights my battles for me?" she replied. "No, I expect you to stand trial as a witness. You need to head to her current location with Benson and Stabler." Cragen replied. "Where…where is she? Where is Victoria?" Alex asked. "Currently she's living in Idaho Falls, Idaho. She lived in Nevada for a few years, but ended up being adopted to the woman's ex-mother and father in-law due to the woman's incompetence." Cragen replied. "Is this woman even competent to stand trial?" Alex asked. "She's with Huang right now." Cragen replied.

"So we have the appropriate attire for where we are going. Gets just as cold in Idaho as it does here." Elliot said as they headed to the airport. Alex said nothing. 'I'm coming for you Tori, just hang on.' she thought as they waited for the plane to board them. After several hours of waiting on the plane, they finally reached the Idaho Falls airport. "Alexandra Turner, age 20, she currently lives at this address and works at Toys R Us. Graduated high school in February. Pretty smart girl for someone whose actually 17." Olivia said. They called a cab and headed to the current address. They had all the proof they needed. Knocking on the door they heard someone answer it. A girl in a robe, water dripping off her hair was standing there. "Can I help you?" she asked. It was the girl from the photo, the one that woman had kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Standing there as three people were at her front door, Alex was freezing, she only had on a robe and she had to be at Toys R Us to demonstrate the new game for Sony in less than an hour. Of course, her grandparents offered her a ride since she couldn't drive. Alex was terrified of driving cars, she wouldn't do it. "Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler with the NYPD, we'd like to talk to your grandparents." Olivia said to her. "Aren't you out of your jurisdiction? And who is this?" Alex asked them, pointing to the other woman. "Our legal counsel, Alex Cabot." Elliot replied. "Wow…same first name as mine, small world. Just a sec. I don't normally entertain guests in my bathrobe." She joked as she bellowed for her grandmother. "Grandma! Some out of jurisdiction cops are here to talk to you!" she yelled. Alex had a loud voice. "Alex, go get dressed for work, can I help you?" an elderly woman asked.

Alex headed downstairs and got herself dressed, something fun for the kids. She placed a Playstation 2, a copy of Singstar Rocks "The 90's" in a bag along with a microphone. As soon as she had everything and was cleaned up, she headed upstairs for something to eat. "We'd like to talk to you about your granddaughter, Alexandra Turner." Olivia replied. "Oh great, what has she done…" her grandmother replied. "Nothing, we have evidence that she's the victim of a kidnapping." Elliot replied. "Kidnapping, you just saw her, how could she be the result of a kidnapping?" the grandmother replied. "Please…come in." she offered and let them in. Alex had her iPod in and was listening to Michelle Branch, singing along. She was talented, good at singing along with writing, video games, and photography. Math was never one of her strong points though. "Sweet misery you caused me." Alex sang along to her iPod while making herself a sandwich. 

"That girl in the kitchen, she's not your granddaughter. Your real granddaughter died 14 years ago. Your daughter in-law Cindy kidnapped her after killing the real Alexandra." Olivia said to her. "Oh my god. I always knew that woman was insane. Maybe she wasn't lying about Cindy's abuse." The grandmother said, mostly to herself. "Who wasn't lying?" Elliot asked. "Alex…or whoever that girl really is." The grandmother replied. "Victoria, she's my daughter." Alex told her. "She doesn't look a lot like you. Similar eyes." The grandmother said. "I was raped, while I was in the Witness Protection Program. When the hit on me was gone due to an explosion and all the men who were after me died, I came out of hiding with Victoria, I only had her a short while in New York before she was taken from me. I was devastated. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was cry." Alex replied, starting to cry a bit, but trying not to show it.

"She's all I have, and now that I know that she's alive, I don't want to lose her again. I would die. I just can't lose her again." Alex added. Finishing her sandwich, Alex went into the living room and paused her iPod. "Hey, where's Grandpa? I need a ride." She said with her bag over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Olivia asked. "Oh erm…I'm demonstrating a game for Sony Entertainment. Singstar Rocks "The 90's". I get to keep the game, the microphone, and I get $100.00, I never turn down free money. Need it for the Nintendo Wii I've been trying to get a hold of forever." Alex said as she smiled a bit. "Can you cancel? Something's come up." Her grandmother asked. "Why…what happened…who died?" Alex asked. "No one's died…we just need to talk." Her grandmother replied. "Then can it wait until I get back, it's only a 4 hour demonstration, if I don't do it I won't get paid and my work will think I'm a flake." Alex explained.

Her grandmother looked at the detectives and then at the prosecutor. "Yeah, that's fine." Olivia replied. "Thanks. I'll be back soon." Alex replied on her way out the door. "Be careful on that ice. You know you fall easily!" her grandmother told her. "Yeah yeah!" Alex replied as she left. During the demonstration, they all talked while she was away, trying to understand what went on, explaining that Cindy was in jail facing the death penalty, the grandmother told them that since there was nothing she could do, she wanted Alex, or Victoria to go with her real mother. Alex soon came back and immediately went downstairs, flopping on the couch and closing her eyes. She and her cousin had the basement to themselves. After a few moments, she decided to play some pool, turning on her iPod and listening to the Plain White T's, while she racked up the balls and got ready to break them.

"Why does that girl have the memory of a fly?" her grandmother asked as they all went to the basement, while Alex played pool with herself. She wasn't very good, but she could use the practice. Alex took out some of the cookies she made herself and put one in her mouth as she sank some balls in the pockets. Someone tapped on her shoulder and made Alex jump. "Jeez Louise. Don't do that!" she scolded as she put her iPod on pause as she turned around. "Do you remember what you were supposed to do?" her grandmother asked. "Oh yeah…sorry, been spacey today." Alex said with a grin. "Cookie?" she offered. So they had some cookies. Alex was a pretty decent cook. "Today, what's different from any other day?" her grandmother teased. "Oh ha ha, you're funny, but remember looks aren't everything." Alex replied as she had another cookie.

"We need to talk to you about something. Cindy Turner has been arrested." Olivia told her. "Serves the bitch right." Alex replied with her arms crossed, after taking off her iPod and turning it off. "Watch your mouth." Her grandmother warned her. "Did she do something to you?" Elliot asked her. "She beat me, not like you'll believe me, no one does. Just ask my grandmother." Alex replied rather angrily. "We believe you. She did more than beat you." Olivia told her. "What do you mean?" Alex asked her curiously. "She's been arrested for murder and kidnapping." Elliot explained. "Who did she kill and kidnap?" Alex asked her. "She killed Alexandra Turner, and kidnapped you." Elliot told her.

"What are you going on about?" Alex asked her, getting a bit uneasy. "Cindy beat her own daughter to death, and to cover it up, she kidnapped someone who looked just like her prematurely born daughter, you. She had to cover up the death somehow, she saw you playing in a park, your real mother video taped the whole thing. She's been looking everywhere for you for the past 14 years, you're a 17 year old girl." Elliot explained to her. "No, I'm 20, what kind of drugs are you people on?" Alex said, getting extremely upset. "He's not lying. Here…" Olivia said as she grabbed a picture of her when she was younger, after the kidnapping and a picture of her mother and Victoria a few days before she was taken. "So…lemme get this straight, you think I'm _her_ daughter?" Alex said, pointing to the blonde prosecutor. "You've got to be out of your fucking mind! Ok first of all, have you seen my hair color? It's like the opposite of blonde! Second of all, this is bullshit!" Alex said getting pissed as she went to her room and slammed the door, laying on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Well that went over well." Elliot said, turning to Alex, who was sitting on the couch, wondering how to get her daughter to believe her. "Let me try, I've got to try. I'm her mother, I…I have to do something." Alex said as she went to her daughter's door, knocking on it. "Hey. Do you think we can talk. Please." Alex said, knocking on her daughter's door. No sound came from the room, so she decided to come on. " Why are you here? Don't you have some medication to take?" she replied with her eyes closed, as she laid on the bed. "Look, I know you don't believe me, but at least hear me out." The blonde prosecutor said. "I was raped by someone, I couldn't recognize him, but I'm guessing he had dark hair, because as you pointed out, I don't." she added. "Wouldn't your daughter be the constant reminder of your rape? Why would you want her back?" the dark haired girl asked.

"No, because you're my daughter, and I love you. I...I know you don't believe that I'm your mother, but…we can get a D.N.A. test and prove it. Look, just let's try it out. You have nothing to lose by doing this." She begged. The dark haired girl sat up. "Will it hurt?" she asked, looking at the blonde haired prosecutor. "No, it will just be a cotton swab in the mouth." She replied. "…Ok, if you're wrong I want you to leave me alone." The dark haired girl said. "Ok, let's go." Cabot said as she looked at the girl. "Fine…lemme get my things." She replied as she stood up, moving the hair from her face. She needed a haircut, but couldn't afford it.

They both left the room as she went to brush her hair really quickly. "How did it go?" Elliot asked. "I suggested a D.N.A. test to confirm it, I know her, she's too stubborn to do anything without proof." Alex replied while her daughter went to go get ready. She came out of the bathroom with her jacket and her purse. "Let's get this over with. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." She replied as they all left.

The dark haired Alex had fallen asleep in the car, little brats annoyed her all day and she didn't get much sleep that night. She was woken up when they got there. She walked into the building and was taken into a room while the detectives explained everything that went on. She opened her mouth to allow the swab in her mouth for the D.N.A. sample, same as the other Alex. She was then escorted into the waiting area. After about an hour of waiting the results came in. They were escorted back into the doctor's room and the results were explained. "What…are you sure? How…how can that be?" Alex asked, panicking a bit. "You said that you were beaten, that woman beat your memories out of you. Your name is Victoria. We've already talked with the grandparents, and even if they wanted you to stay with them, they realize that you can't." Alex explained to her daughter. She was happy, even if Tori wasn't. "What do you mean? Why can't I stay with them?" she asked in tears. "Because, family court is going to say you belong with me because you are the result of a kidnapping and you belong with your real family. I'm sorry, I don't make the laws, I just enforce them. You don't want me to get law technical on you, trust me." Alex said to her. "So I have no choice in the matter…" Tori replied. " Not until you turn 21. In New York's eyes, that still makes you a minor." Alex explained.

Tori sighed and was a bit angry. "Look, just give me a chance. I never wanted you hurt. I know that your trust is a bit strained from years of abuse, but I promise that I will never and did never hurt you. You can still visit if they want you to. I just want you back. When you were gone I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was hate the person who took you from me and cry. She's going to get the death penalty, but you need to take the stand and tell the court what she did. I don't expect you to know anything from before you were taken, but tell them what she did to you while you were in her care. I won't be trying this case, I'm not allowed." Alex explained. "You're a prosecutor." Tori said to her. "Yeah." Alex replied. "I see, then you know the law better than I do. So you can easily use it to your advantage. Not that I have any choice in the matter, fine…I'll go. Don't expect me to trust you easily." Tori said to her. "I won't, but I would like to get to know you, I have 14 years to catch up on. Why don't you get some sleep? We can start packing your things in the morning, I'll have someone drive your things to New York." Alex said. She wanted to hug her, but with Tori's trust strained from years of child abuse, she dared not to. "Some of my things are in Nevada as well, books and other things." Tori added. "Ok, I'll have those things fetched too. Just get some sleep, you look tired, we'll get the business of things done tomorrow." Alex explained as she left the room and shut the door. "We'll be back in the morning to take her to get things settled." Alex said to her. "Thank you, for being so understanding. I know her trust is strained, but I'm damn well determined to earn it." She explained as they left for their hotel for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Alex or Victoria now as she was identified, woke up in the middle of the night. Her stomach had been bothering her. Of course, her immune system had always been weak and she got sick often, this was different. About 3 years ago she had gone to the dentist and had been informed that she would have to have all of her wisdom teeth removed. They had set up the appointment, but due to limited funds the appointment was canceled. Just last year she had complained about a wisdom tooth to the man whom she thought was her father and after months of complaining he finally had the procedure done, he had one tooth taken out. Now another one was bothering her.

Of course, Tori couldn't afford to have this procedure done, her insurance at her work hadn't kicked in and she didn't exactly make a killing working at Toys R Us. Tori stumbled into the bathroom and started puking her guts out, her tooth had been causing this to happen for some time now. It was painful and it caused her to miss quite a lot of work, her assuming she had the flu and didn't want to get some of her pregnant co-workers sick (It was Idaho, all teens had to do there for fun was have sex). Tori decided to stay in the bathroom all night, leaving only to get a glass of water to wash down the unpleasant taste of vomit from her mouth.

Alex and the detectives had come by the following morning. The grandmother explained that Tori had been racing up and down the stairs bringing large glasses of water, but not wanting to talk about it. So Alex decided to question this. She saw that Tori was not in her room, and saw there was a light on in the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Tori? Is everything alright in there?" she asked. Tori wasn't used to this name though, partially why she hadn't answered.

Alex was getting worried and somewhat annoyed so she came in and saw Tori throwing up. "Hey? Are you ok?" she asked, feeling Victoria's head. "You look exhausted…didn't you sleep?" she asked. Tori was still a bit bent out of shape about the whole ordeal and didn't answer. Instead she decided to be a smart ass, which was her normal attitude when she felt like it. "D-Don't I have the right to remain silent prosecutor?" she asked smugly as she threw up again. Tori had played entirely too many Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice games.

"We aren't in court yet Tori." Alex replied. "Yet?" Tori asked as she threw up again. "According to your records, you were supposed to have 4 wisdom teeth removed; one was removed last year due to it being impacted. You don't have a fever so it's either that or it's that time of the month." Alex guessed. "Where in god's name do you find this information? Does it fall from the sky or are you spying on me?" Tori asked as she threw up. "I got a warrant." Alex replied. "O-On what grounds?" Tori asked. "I'm not above taking the law into my own hands. And it's a kidnapping charge along with murder so I need all the information I can get." Alex explained. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Tori said as she leaned against the wall. "I thought because it was a family case, you couldn't get directly involved?" Tori asked her. "As I said, I'm not above taking the law into my own hands." Alex replied.

"My guess is that you have an infection, hence why you've taken so much sick leave." Alex assumed. "You know, you're really annoying and starting to piss me off, so why don't you just mind your own god damn business." Tori said to her, throwing up once more before wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. She grabbed her glass and took a drink of water. "Because you are my business, whether you like it or not you are my daughter. Look, money was the issue right? And probably insurance. You don't have to worry about that because I can take care of you. You're only 17, you're my responsibility." Alex explained. "You make that sound like it's a bad thing." Tori said to her. "Look, I won't hurt you like that woman did. You don't have to be afraid of me." Alex said. "Afraid. Who said I was afraid?" Tori asked her. "I know you are, because if I was in your position, I would be afraid too." Alex explained. "Come on, let's get you into bed. I got the truck rented, I can start packing your things, and we can take care of the other business later when you're feeling better." Alex said to her, as if Tori had a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Tori had woken up a bit later and was feeling a bit better. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The tall blonde haired woman was there from before. _'Damn, I thought it was a dream…' _she thought as she saw the woman packing her things. She didn't even give her a choice in the matter, she was being forced to go with this woman, her so called mother and that was that. She mentioned that family court would force her to go with her anyway, so why not make it easier on herself. Besides that, Tori was still a minor.

Victoria laid back in bed and the woman looked up from what she was doing. "Hey, you feeling better?" she asked Tori. "A bit…" Tori replied. "How many video games do you have?" Alex asked her. "Not enough." Tori replied, you could never have too many video games. "Apollo Justice…Ace Attorney…" Alex read aloud the games cover. "I like a mystery…half defense attorney, have detectiveness…it's quite fun. Keeps me entertained." Tori told her. Alex picked up Pokemon Diamond and Pearl's cases. "Aren't you a little old for Pokemon?" Alex asked her. "I use the games for competitive play. There are certain ways you can train the creatures for ultimate fighting in the game." Tori explained, speaking of EV training her Pokemon.

"Yeah…don't wanna know." Alex said as she packed up the video game cases. "You're the one who asked." Tori said quietly. She got up and went to take a shower. Tori then got herself dressed and stood behind the woman she didn't remember to be her mother. "Look, you wanted to get some things done right? Let's get it over with before the places all close." Tori said. Alex stood up and looked at her. She wanted to hug her, but she didn't think that Tori would want that, she decided to wait until the time was right. "Umm yes. We need to do some things. Like, I know you have a bank account so we need to get the name changed on that. We also need to do something about your job and see if we can change the name on your diploma, since I know that you haven't received it yet." Alex said. "You just love abusing your power don't you?" Tori asked her with her arms crossed. Alex didn't reply. "Can I ask you a question? Why can't I stay here? Why can't you just let me stay here?" she asked.

"We already went over this, we have to report what happened, you would be taken to a family court where…since you're my daughter, they would force you to come back there anyway. I figured maybe we can do it differently. This way, maybe I can get you to trust me, instead of being forced into a home where you don't know anything and eventually hate me for it. I don't want that to happen. Before you were taken we were so close. I want that to be true this time around too." Alex said sincerely to Tori. "I happen to like it here…well sorta..." Tori explained. "I know you do, listen, we have a few days, let's get this done and I don't know, we can get some ice cream or something." Alex offered. "Alright…we can get it at the dairy. Their ice cream is better than Dairy Queen. Nothing's too far in this town." Tori said to her as she got her things.

They went to Tori's work first. After explaining what happened, and calling to where they had Toys R Us' in New York, there were no openings so no hope for a transfer. Tori lost her job, but decided it was for the best anyway. Since the bank was closed until the next day as were the schools, they decided to go get the ice cream. They ordered their ice cream and sat down at the small table in the corner eating it. "Wow…this is amazing." Alex said as she ate some of her ice cream. Tori smiled at this. "I know, best…ice cream…ever." Tori said with a smile. They were actually bonding over something. Tori had a weakness for ice cream, as well as pepperoni pizza.

Afterwards, they went back to the house and finished some more packing. Tori then headed off to bed and fell asleep soon after. The next morning they had gone to the bank to change her name as well as the school so they could mail her diploma to her. "When are we leaving?" Tori asked her, a bit worried about something. "Friday, why?" Alex replied. "Oh nothing, my game should be here tomorrow, or Wednesday." Tori said with a sigh. "What game is that?" Alex asked her. "Oh, I pre-ordered Harvest Moon DS Cute. Overnight shipping. I thought it was worth it." Tori replied. "Another thing we need to pack?" Alex groaned. "No way! This is coming with me, need something to do ya know?" Tori said to her. "All those video games are going to rot your head." Alex told her. "Well, better death by video games than death by meth." Tori replied. "Well…I guess I should be thankful you don't do drugs." Alex said to her. "No way, drugs are just a waste; I could spend my money on other things…like more video games!" Tori replied cheerfully. At least her hobby wouldn't kill her.

Tori's game shipped in time and she had loaded her things onto the truck by Friday. She brought what she was going to bring with her in a bag. "Have you ever been on a plane?" Olivia asked her. "Oh erm yes, once Detective. I was visiting someone in Vegas, then I ended up moving there for a year, almost finished high school there, but they wouldn't transfer over my math proficiency score and so I failed. Math is not my strong point." Tori explained. Tori took some aspirin out of her pocket and took some with a bottle of water. "Airplanes make me nauseous, this is a precaution." Tori told them.

"Hey Tori, I got you something, the plane ride is rather long, so I thought maybe you could end your boredom." Alex said as she handed her a colorful bag. "You can't wrap presents either huh?" Tori joked. "Well ummm…" Alex started to say. "Go ahead, open it." She told Tori. Tori opened it and saw some games inside. The first three Phoenix Wright games were in the bag along with Custom Robo Arena and Hotel Dusk, as well as a Nintendo DS Lite, in red and black. Tori had a look of happiness on her face. "You didn't have to do this." Tori said with a smile. "I know, but I wanted to, besides your other machine was in pretty bad shape." Alex told her.

Tori didn't know what to say, she had never been spoiled like this before. "Thank you." Tori said happily, deciding against her better judgment, she would do something that she would have never done, Tori didn't like hugging. Tori gave Alex a hug. It felt so different, kind of nice. Alex had hugged her back and ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Come on, we're going to miss the plane." Alex said, somewhat choked up on words. "Sorry about the hug…kinda overwhelmed by feelings I suppose." Tori said as she sat down. "I didn't mind…it felt really nice…I haven't gotten a hug from you like that since you were 3." Alex said to her with a smile. "Yeah well, video games are a weakness for me…" Tori replied. "You still don't trust me all that well, do you?" Alex asked her. "…I'm sorry, but…I was hurt for a long time…I just can't trust people easily, a-and…I don't really remember you…I'm sorry…" Tori apologized. "You don't have to apologize. I know it's going to take a while to earn your trust fully. It's no wonder you don't remember, there were traces of blood found on a wall a ways away from the crime scene, as well as a dead child, the blood didn't match, so I'm guessing you suffered from head trauma as well as amnesia. I'm willing to wait for you to trust me." Alex explained. "…Thank you…I wish I could remember, you seem sweet enough." Tori replied. But sweetness could be easily faked, Tori knew that well.


End file.
